This invention relates to radio frequency receiving and transmitting antennas, and, more particularly, to receiving and transmitting radio frequency antennas for use in magnetic resonance imaging.
Magnetic resonance imaging (xe2x80x9cMRIxe2x80x9d) is a well known, highly useful technique for diagnosing abnormalities in biological tissue. MRI can detect abnormalities which are difficult or impossible to detect by other techniques, without the use of x-rays or invasive procedures.
MRI uses changes in the angular momentum or spin of the atomic nuclei of certain elements within body tissue in a static magnetic field after excitation by radio frequency energy, to derive images containing useful information concerning the condition of the tissue. During an MRI procedure, the patient is inserted into an imaging volume containing a static magnetic field. The vector of the angular momentum or spin of nuclei containing an odd number of protons or neutrons tends to align with the direction of the magnetic field. A transmitting antenna within the imaging volume emits a pulse or pulses of radio frequency energy having a particular bandwidth of frequency, referred to as the resonant or Larmor frequency, shifting the vectors of the nuclei out of alignment with the applied magnetic field. The spins of the nuclei then turn or xe2x80x9cprecessxe2x80x9d around the direction of the applied primary magnetic field. As their spins precess, the nuclei emit small radio frequency signals, referred to as magnetic resonance (xe2x80x9cMRxe2x80x9d) signals, at the resonant or Larmor frequency, which are detected by a radio frequency receiving antenna tuned to that frequency. The receiving antenna is typically positioned within the imaging volume proximate the patient. Gradient magnetic fields are provided to spatially encode the MR signals emitted by the nuclei. After the cessation of the application of radio frequency waves, the precessing spins gradually drift out of phase with one another, back into alignment with the direction of the applied magnetic field. This causes the MR signals emitted by the nuclei to decay. The MR signals detected by the receiving antenna are amplified, digitized and processed by the MRI system. The same antenna may act as the transmitting and receiving antenna. Hydrogen, nitrogen-14, phosphorous-31, carbon-13 and sodium-23 are typical nuclei detected by MRI. Hydrogen is most commonly detected because it is the most abundant nuclei in the human body and emits the strongest MR signal.
The rate of decay of the MR signals varies for different types of tissue, including injured or diseased tissue, such as cancerous tissue. By known mathematical techniques involving correlation of the gradient magnetic fields and the particular frequency of the radio frequency waves applied at various times with the rate of decay of the MR signals emitted by the patient, it is possible to determine the concentrations and the condition of the environment of the nuclei of interest at various locations within the patient""s body. This information is typically displayed as an image with varying intensities, which are a function of the concentration and environment of the nuclei of interest. Typical MRI systems are the Quad 7000 and Quad 12000 available from FONAR Corporation, Melville, N.Y., for example.
The quality of the magnetic resonance image is directly related to the characteristics of the receiving and transmitting antenna. Significant electrical characteristics of the antenna include its sensitivity, Q factor and the signal-to-noise ratio.
Sensitivity is the signal voltage generated in the receiving antenna by MR signals of a particular magnitude. The higher the sensitivity within the region to be imaged, the weaker the signals which can be detected. The sensitivity of the antenna is preferably substantially uniform with respect to MR signals emanating from all volume elements within the region of the subject which is to be imaged.
The Q or quality factor, which is closely related to the sensitivity of the antenna, is a measure of the ability of the antenna to amplify the received signal. The Q-value of the antenna can be lowered by a patient proximate or within an antenna, due to capacitive and to a lessor extent the inductive coupling between the patient and the antenna. Antennas must therefore have a high Q-value when they are unloaded and the Q-value must not become too diminished by the presence of the patient. On the other hand, the coil must couple well with the region of a patient""s anatomy which is to be imaged.
Signal-to-noise (xe2x80x9cS/Nxe2x80x9d) ratio is the ratio between those components in the electrical impulses appearing at the antenna terminals representing the detected MR signals and the components representing spurious electromagnetic signals in the environment and internally generated thermal noise from the patient. To optimize the S/N ratio, the antenna should have low sensitivity to signals from outside the region to be imaged and to thermal noise. To enhance both S/N ratio and sensitivity, the antenna is xe2x80x9ctunedxe2x80x9d or arranged to resonate electrically at the frequency of the MR signals to be received (the Larmor frequency), which is typically several megahertz or more. Neither the coil size nor geometry of the antenna can be allowed to create an inductance or self-capacitance which prevents tuning to the desired frequency.
The antenna must also meet certain physical requirements. The antenna should have a high filling factor, which maximizes the amount of tissue which fits within the volume detected by the windings of the coil. The antenna must also fit within the relatively small imaging volumes typically provided for receiving the subject within the magnet assembly, along with other components of the system and the subject. The antenna should not cause significant discomfort to the subject. Additionally, the antenna should be easy to position with respect to the subject, and be relatively insensitive to minor faults in positioning relative to the subject.
These numerous considerations often conflict with one another and therefore must be balanced during the design process.
The sensitivity and S/N ratio of MRI radio frequency antennas have been improved by positioning a first coil, tuned to resonate at the Larmor frequency of the element of interest, proximate the part of the subject which is to be imaged, and positioning a similarly tuned second coil, typically a single loop, adjacent to the first coil. The second coil is connected to the preamplifier of the MRI system. The first and second coils are inductively coupled to each other. MR signals emitted by the patient induce voltages in the first coil, causing current to flow within the coil. The current generates a magnetic field which induces voltage in the second coil. The MR signals may induce voltages in the first coil, as well. The voltages induced in the second coil are processed by the MRI system. Use of two such coils amplifies the MR signals and the filters spurious signals outside of the frequency band of the Larmor frequency. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,438 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,287, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Radio frequency antenna coils may be used in a variety of configurations. For example, the coil may be receiving coil, as discussed above. The receiving coil may be part of an array of receiving coils, such as in the primary and secondary coil arrangements, discussed above. The receiving coil may also act as the transmitting coil of the MRI system. A pair of receiving coils can also be arranged 90xc2x0 with respect to each other to enable quadrature detection, which improve the signal-to-noise ratio.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an MRI antenna is disclosed comprising an inner conductor with first and second ends and an outer conductor substantially surrounding the inner conductor. The outer conductor also has first and second ends. The inner and outer conductors define a region for receiving a body part and the inner conductor is electrically connected to the outer conductor. The electrical connection may be a direct connection or a capacitive connection through one or more capacitors.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an MRI antenna is disclosed comprising an inner conductor having first and second ends and an outer conductor having first and second ends. The outer conductor substantially surrounds the inner conductor. The inner conductor and the outer conductor define a region for receiving a body part. The first end of the inner conductor is directly electrically connected to the first end of the outer conductor. The second end of the inner conductor is directly electrically connected to the second end of the outer conductor. The antenna further comprises an output from a node between the connected first ends of the inner and outer conductors and from a node between the connected second ends of the inner and outer conductors.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an MRI antenna is disclosed comprising an inner conductor having first and second ends and an outer conductor having first and second ends. The outer conductor substantially surrounds the inner conductor. The inner conductor and the outer conductor define a region for receiving a body part. The first end of the inner conductor is connected to the first end of the outer conductor across a first capacitor. The second end of the inner conductor is connected to the second end of the outer conductor across a second capacitor. The inner and outer conductors are tuned to the same frequency. An output of the antenna is provided across the first capacitor.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an MRI antenna is disclosed comprising an inner conductor having first and second ends and an outer conductor having first and second ends. The outer conductor substantially surrounds the inner conductor and the inner and outer conductors define a region for receiving a body part. The first end of the outer conductor is connected to the second end of the outer conductor across a variable capacitor. The first end of the inner conductor is connected to the first end of the outer conductor across a first capacitor. The second end of the inner conductor is connected to the second end of the outer conductor across a second capacitor. The first and second ends of the inner conductor are connected across a third capacitor, providing an output of the antenna. The inner and outer conductors are tuned to the same frequency.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, an MRI antenna is disclosed comprising an inner conductor having first and second ends and an outer conductor having first and second ends. The outer conductor substantially surrounds the inner conductor and the inner and outer conductors define a region for receiving a body part. The first end of the inner conductor is directly connected to the second end of the outer conductor and the first end of the outer conductor and the second end of the inner conductor are connected across a capacitor, providing an output of the antenna.
Magnetic resonance imaging systems including the antennas of the present invention, are also disclosed.